


Every Step You Take, I'll Be Watching You

by LizzlyBear96



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzlyBear96/pseuds/LizzlyBear96
Summary: It's been a rough life, but that's not going to bring Colin down. Moving to a new city, he had begun to start his life over. New romance, new friends, and a fresh start on life. But, what happens when the past rears its ugly head, and shows up in the shape of a red-headed devil?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! A short story for a friend on here, who goes simply by the name of 'Me'! I hope you like it! I'm not done with it yet of course, but here's the first chapter. It's going to include everything you like in RyCol stories, and I hope you like it. <3 And to anyone else who may read it, thank you, and I hope you like it too! Thank you to my friend Kathleen who helped me along the way!

“Hello, my name’s Colin Mochrie, I was calling about the recent job position advertised in the paper?”

 

A balding, stocky young man twiddled the phone cord in his hands, pacing around a small and junkish apartment. He held a cigarette between his fingers, nodding his head to the words that the person on the other side of the phone. He bumped into his raggedy coffee table, sending bunches of paper flying into the air and mouthing a pained expression, holding back a gracious and offensive reply. 

 

“Today? At four?” He said, rubbing his knee to dull the pain down, exhaling calmly through his nose. “Yes, yes I can make that time today. Is there anything I need to- oh, ID and social? Okay, thank you. I’ll see you then. Yes; thank you, bye-bye.” He walked back to the counter and hung up the dull, yellowing phone. 

 

“Mother fucker, that hurt….” He said under his breath, bringing the cigarette to his lips, and inhaling deeply. 

 

Finally, things seemed to be looking up for the young man. Life as of late was not proving to be as kind as he would have liked it to be. Not only had he lost most of his friends due to a relationship gone wrong, he had no family he could count on for support. Not after he came out to them. He was lucky enough to have had the privilege of being able to stay at their household until he turned eighteen, but after that, he was kicked out onto the streets, surviving by working two jobs and finding a low end apartment. It had been hard for the first few years being on his own, but he was able to manage, and was proud to call his home a home. He was proud in many aspects of his life at that point. Then, he met Scott. Scott was a nice guy; tall, lean, red-headed and cocky. Colin met him during his evening job as a waiter. It wasn’t too upfront at first, as Colin was testing out the waters of his bisexuality and it made him nervous to be public. But Scott was confident enough to help him through it, and they hit it off, eventually becoming comfortable with each other to date. It was nice, but only for a short while. Scott had begun to turn into a different person; clingy, controlling, and frightening, using derogatory and foul name calling as his strong suit. So what was Colin to do? 

 

Leave. 

 

It might have cost him everything, but he knew it was for the best, and he wasn't about to let no man nor woman tear down the confidence and hard work he made for himself. It hurt and it took constant reminding that one (maybe many) bad experience doesn’t equate to the entire world being terrible, but he eventually came to where he was now; a nice efficiency apartment in Vancouver. Sure, it wasn’t the best, but it was better than what he had back in his home town, and for that he was proud and grateful. Colin took in a deep breath, clasping his hands together. 

 

“You got this, Col. You got this.” Biting his lip, he nodded his head in confidence and cleaned up the mess on the floor from earlier when he bumped into the table.

 

\---

 

“Get those tables clean and running boys, we’re going to have us a full house tonight!” A chubby man exclaimed, setting down the RSVP book and chipperly but briskly moving to grasp at the sanitation cloth to wipe down dirty tables. 

 

“Drew, you’re way too happy right now, I’m going to have to ask you to tone it down a little bit.”

 

“It’s not my fault that our business is booming, Ryan! We gotta have some upkeep here!” 

 

The taller, younger looking man only gave a scoff as he began to set out silverware to each table, making sure each placemat was put neatly in line. “Well yeah, I know, but it’s hard to do that when we’re completely understaffed and every host and cook is being run into exhaustion.”

 

“No one said this was going to be easy, Ry. You knew just as well as I did what we were getting into. Blame the economy.” 

 

Ryan gave Drew a look, and made his way to bus the last of the dishes from breakfast that their dishwasher so ‘lovingly’ decided to leave for them. He bit his tongue, but Drew was right. Both of them were young, just having turned thirty, but they had started a very successful restaurant business when they were just twenty-seven. It was risky, but their personalities combined with shared business knowledge made the business boom quickly, quicker than either one had anticipated. It was great in the beginning, but as time went on, and the economy started to fluctuate, business dropped slightly. Combined with terrible teenagers who refused to work and lazy workers period, letting people go was another detriment. Extra hours to go around, but it meant that he and Drew had to sacrifice a little more to keep the lights on and the customers happy, even if it meant working open-close shifts every week.

 

“Well, did you at least find  _ some  _ people to interview today? The ones I saw yesterday couldn’t be any worse.” Ryan said, walking back towards the office where Drew was unlocking the door.

 

“I did, actually!” Drew stepped into the office, snarkily pulling out two sheets of paper and waving them in Ryan’s face. “Not only these, but I have another coming in about,” he glanced down at the watch on his wrist. “Ten minutes. So relax, you’re going home for the day, you don’t even need to worry.”

 

“I’m an owner too, ya know.” Ryan took off the red apron around his waist and hung it up by the door on hooks, digging into his back pocket for a packet of cigarettes. “And you’re right, I  _ am  _ going home. I’m fucking exhausted.”

 

“Aren’t we all?”

 

“Hey boss.” A nasally voice chimed up, coming from around the corner.

 

Drew glanced over to the door way to his name being called. “Hey Greg! What’s up?”

 

“You’ve got an interview here for four?” The second specced man said, grabbing a red apron from the hooks to tie around his waist.

 

The chubby man gave a faux surprised face, and glanced over to his gawky friend who was in the middle of lighting up a cigarette. “Speak of the devil, and he’s here early.” Drew walked out of the office towards the front, Ryan walking behind him to glance at the soul to be the bearer of Drew’s over zealous personality. His eyes caught a man that made his heart skip a beat, shorter than he was but only by a small margin. A beige sweater and dark pants, a soft heavy-set build, thinning hair and seemingly a quiet personality. Ryan raised an eyebrow at him, not even realizing how bad he was checking the other out as Drew offered him something to drink and began to talk business. 

 

“Check it out….” Ryan said under his breath, hiding behind the wall's corner as Drew took the other man off to the corner, glancing in their direction but his eyes lingered on the shorter, brown-eyed man.

 

“Careful Ry,” quipped a nasally voice, clipping the taller gently with his shoulder as he buttoned up the buttons on his collar shirt. “Poor boy hasn’t even gotten  _ hired  _ yet, don’t scare him off with your horn-dog advances.”

 

Ryan playfully nudged the other in the shoulder, moving from his position on the wall to head towards the back. “Can’t a guy admire some eye candy when he sees it, Greg?”

 

Giving the other a side eye glance and smirk, Greg shook his head. “Strange tastes, brother.”

 

\---

 

Colin sat nervously in the booth, wringing his hands together as Drew looked over the copy of his resume, glancing around at the dark brown walls and the dark red floors and the complementary dark brown tables and chairs with red accents on the tables. It seemed like a pristine, organized restaurant. It probably attracted more of the wealthy patrons of Vancouver, which would mean better pay and better tips. 

 

“So Colin,” Drew chimed up, adjusting his glasses. “I think I like you. Your resume seems great, you seem great, nice and personable. My only concern; this is a full time permanent position, and I noticed you recently moved. Are you planning on moving any time soon?”

 

“No sir.” Colin gave a nervous chuckle. “That move is going to be the last time I move. If I ever moved again it would be to a different complex.” He grinned but the grin slowly went away as he felt the intimidation of Drew’s silence set in. Maybe that wasn’t the best. He swallowed hard, and rolled up the baggy sleeves on his sweater, clasping his hands together.

 

“Sounds great!” Drew clipped together Colin’s resume with a paper clip. “When can you start, Colin?”

 

Not expecting the sudden excitement, Colin stumbled slightly over his words. “Anytime would be great, I could start tomorrow if you wanted.” 

 

“No, maybe not tomorrow- we don’t want you to get thrown into the fire just yet. How about Sunday? Easy day, easy training. I’ll call your phone and let you know when I want you to show up, but this time you’ll actually be here while the restaurant’s open. Deal?”

 

“That’s great, thank you!” 

 

Both of the men stood up, and Drew extended his hand, grasping Colin’s firmly and shaking it with intoxicating happiness. They exchanged friendly words, Colin continually thanking the hefty man before heading out the door, smiling happily from ear to ear. He couldn’t help but let out an audible ‘yes’. Things were picking up. And why wouldn’t they have? He was nervous each time he had an interview, but he always got the job. And with this job would come so many opportunities- he couldn’t wait to get started. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Colin turned to the greeting, smile still bright as he laid his eyes on a tall and gawky man in wonderfully fitting black clothes. He was standing by the front of the door smoking a cigarette, and Colin must have missed him due to the excitement he was feeling. 

 

“Did you get the job?”

 

“I did.” Colin gave the man a confused but friendly look, and disregarded the thoughts in his head about the others attractiveness, turning around completely to face the other. “Do you work here?”

 

“I sure do. My name’s Ryan.” Ryan smiled and out stretched his hand, shaking Colin’s once their hands met. “I’m one of the owners. You’ve met Drew already.”

 

“Colin." Colin gave a surprised nod. "That’s nice. Do you like it? This place seems pretty popular.”

 

“I like it, yeah. It has it’s ups and downs but, it’s nice nonetheless.” Ryan tossed his cigarette to the ground and tapped it out. “I wasn’t being creepy and waiting for you out here by the way. I’m actually going home but, hey, congrats on getting the job anyways.”

 

“Thank you, Ryan.” 

 

There was a bit of silence between the two, slightly awkward but not entirely uncomfortable. Colin slipped his hands in his pockets. “I better get going, I gotta catch the bus, but it was nice talking to you. Hopefully we’ll work together soon.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure we will.” Giving a wave  and a cheeky grin, Ryan headed towards the back of the building. “See you around, Colin.”


	2. Chapter 2

Colin hadn’t realized the deal he had signed up for. Training day was nothing, as it was just paperwork and legalities, practically no hands on training at all. Then came training week. It wasn’t as difficult as it could have been, but still rather stressful learning all the ins and outs of the business. Then came the next week, and the next, and at first, it was hard to keep up and apply the knowledge he was given. Colin hadn’t realized  _ just _ how busy it got, especially on weekends and working the evening shift and that was saying something given his prior work experience as a night time waiter. Drew really wasn’t lying when he said it could be hectic and that their location was near perfect. But eventually after about two months, Colin managed and grew more comfortable, not out-performing the other employees, but definitely learning to hold his own. The pay in the end was worth it, even if it meant aching feet and a stiff lower back. Still, the looming idea of having more spare time than he liked wasn't sitting well with him. All his life, it had been two jobs to fill the void and keep him from going bored. Now that he found this one, he was already planning the hunt for another.

 

One particular night, it was terribly busy, as per usual. Colin gave a heavy sigh, feeling the aching throb in his feet as he sat down in a booth away from the others, having already clocked out and resting up for the late walk home as he overheard their conversation. 

 

“Are you ready for tonight?” A feminine voice said, practically feeling her smile through the words she spoke. 

 

“You’re damn right we are, Kathy!” Drew spoke up loudly, standing over the registers as he watched each employee punch out of the clock. “I can’t wait- drinks on me, y’all!” 

 

“You fucking better be getting the drinks. You’re the one who gets paid the big bucks.” Greg chimed up, walking in front of Drew and holding his wrists together and put them in his face, creating a silly voice. “We’re like some screwed up version of Santa’s elves and you’re screwed up Santa.”

 

Ryan couldn’t help but belt out in a loud, obnoxious laugh at the joke, but mostly at the flawless voice Greg decided to use and continued to do so even as Drew started to stew in irritation. 

 

The soft sounds of the thick paper being hole punched filled the extra silence as one by one, each of them clocked out for the night. Loud laughter and jokes were made between them all, and as they headed towards the front of the store, Colin stood up with a grunt of dissatisfaction and tagged along behind the crowd, hoping to slip out quietly to head towards his home. It worked, but one Ryan caught him before he made it too far.

 

“Hey Colin!” Colin turned around to the voice, not having much energy to raise his eyes past their lidded state. Ryan walked briskly towards him with a smile. “Where you goin’?”

 

“Oh, just goin’ home. Tonight absolutely wrecked me.”

 

“I think the same could be said for everyone.” Grinning, he began to loosen his tie and Colin gave a light hearted shrug. “You don’t wanna tag along?”

 

Colin glanced over to the others who had already begun to make their way across the street, watching closely as their glances towards he and Ryan became more frequent and some even stayed back to wait. It made him feel uncomfortable, and oddly judged. “Where are you guys going exactly?” he asked cautiously.

 

“Oh it’s just a bar. It's literally right there." Ryan pointed across the street. "It’s something we all like to do when the night’s been super shitty and we all want a break to have fun. Drew’s loaded so he likes to be nice to his servants every once in a while.” Ryan joked, and gave a shrug. His voice became soft, a contrast to his normally loud and in-your-face personality. “You sure you don’t wanna join?”

 

Colin moved his gaze back over to Ryan, and gave him a slightly pitying look. “You really want me to?”

 

“Well… Yeah, I guess I do. You seem like the kind of guy who doesn’t get out of the house much besides going to work. Right?”

 

“Well… A little bit, but-”

 

“Then why not have a little bit of fun? Enjoy yourself, you know? I never see you do anything besides head on home and come back; that’s no way to live. And you only live once.” Ryan grinned, trying to amp the other up and bring more energy to the conversation. Colin had no words to say, but only offered a soft, tired smile. He shook his head. 

 

“Alright, damn it, let’s go have some fun.”

 

Letting out an elongated ‘yeah’, Ryan moved beside the other to walk him up to the group. There weren’t many people, it was just Kathy and Greg, but they all made their way towards the bar. Once inside, it wasn’t anything new or unique. Just a regular bar with semi-regular people. Colin stayed close to the group as they scoped out for Drew, and it wasn’t long until they found him and a few others already having a few shots. Once he noticed the rest had come back, he was already downing a shot of brown liquid, but ushered them over anyways. 

 

“Finally,” he said loudly over the music, pushing back the sting in his throat to pick up a few glasses to hand over for someone to pass out. “Go on, have fun, kids.” Drew waved them off like a dad sending his kids off to school. 

 

“Drew, come on, it’s not even been ten minutes.” Greg said, handing over a glass each to his friends behind him. “You can’t be gone already.”

 

“He’s a lightweight, Greg. What’d you think was going to happen?” Kathy laughed as she took her own glass. 

 

“Hey, I am not a light weight, I can handle more than you think.” 

 

“Oh yeah? Bet on it.” 

 

“Uh oh….” Ryan said lowly, laughing as he brought his glass to his lips. “Drew I’d back down if I were you.” Colin watched the scene in front of him unfold with confusion and amusement. 

 

“No, no I got this. Come on, kit-Kat, let’s have us a contest.” Drew patted the seat next to him, and Kathy gave a nod, grinning as she took the seat. Though she was tiny in size, she could hold her alcohol, and everyone knew it, and everyone knew that Drew was the lightest of light weights there was. But for some silly reason, Drew always liked to challenge not only her, but anyone. It was a tradition almost when they had their nights out, and it was always fun to watch.

 

Standing at the back, Ryan, Greg, and Colin watched as the fury unfolded, and drink after drink was thrown back. It wasn’t until Drew started to dribble his drinks that Greg decided it was his job to intervene before the chubbier man fell off his bar stool, muttering something about Drew ‘not knowing when to back down’ and that if he didn’t stop now he’d need a crane to lift him out and that it wasn’t in their budget. Kathy woo’ed in happiness as she was victor of their little escapade, a kiddish happiness emerging from her in the form of giddy laughter, and Ryan and Colin couldn’t be further in their own world.

 

They had been talking about half way through, finding out a little more and more about each other as the minutes passed and the drinks of their own disappeared. The moment that Drew really almost slipped from his chair as Greg helped him away spewing a lovely string of words is what drew them back in, and it made Colin laugh a little bit, covering his mouth as he did so. 

 

“God I hope he’s going to be okay.” Colin said, tossing back another shot. 

 

“Why do you do that?” Ryan nudged Colin with the end of his beer as he sat back on the stool and drank. 

 

“Do what?”

 

“You cover your mouth when you laugh. Why?” It was a genuine question that Colin never really thought about before, so he just gave a shrug. They were doing a lot of that tonight. 

 

“I uh… I don’t know. It’s just something I’ve always done. Maybe I’m just insecure or something, I don’t know.” Colin gave a nervous laugh and looked away. “It’s kind of a long story.”

 

Ryan simply stared at the other with a slightly pitiful look, only to bump the other’s shoulder, which was a little awkward given the height difference with how they were sitting. “Well you shouldn’t be.” Ryan grinned. “You have a really cute smile.” Colin could feel blush creeping onto his face and he couldn’t contain a grin, wanting to say something but was interrupted as Greg returned.

 

“Alright y’all, Drew’s out of commission and I called him a cab so he’ll get home fine. But, we’re on our own if we want more drinks. Pity he didn’t leave his black card.” He said with light sarcasm. Ryan nodded. 

 

“Yeah sounds about right.” 

 

Kathy made a scoff and brushed it off. There was a pause in the music before the next song came on, and when it did, she gave an excited noise. 

 

“I love this song! Greg,” She got up from her stool a little tipsy, and walked over to the other man. “Greg. Come on; let’s go dance.” Leaving no time to protest, she drug the other man out onto the floor. Greg didn’t mind. He’d rather be the one to watch over her and keep her safe from creeps, but it seemed that every time, he ended up being the designated babysitter. Keeping a mental note for next time, he sighed and kept her some company. They disappeared into the crowd as the lights became low, and a blueish hue filled the room.

 

_ Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell _

_ Jimmy Rodgers on the Victrola up high _

 

“Hey, that is a good song….” Ryan said to himself, bopping his head slightly up and down to the beat of Alannah Myle’s ‘Black Velvet’. Colin sat hunched over on the stool, still holding the empty shot glass as he too enjoyed the music. He wasn’t about to get any more to drink because he already had to walk home, but the alcohol did help ease the pain in his body. Besides, he drank enough, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. It was a good thing he never got hangovers. He never noticed the hand that slipped behind him on the counter. 

 

_ Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder _

_ The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky _

 

“Hey, Colin.”

 

Colin looked over towards Ryan with tired eyes. Ryan stood up, placing the beer bottle on the counter. He nodded his head towards the floor. “Cmon let’s go give it a try.”

 

“Oh, no I don’t think so, I can’t dance.” 

 

“Then just sway back and forth.” Reaching for the other’s hand, he asked again. “C’mon.” Gulping, Colin decided for a second time that night, why not? He was there to enjoy himself, he never did this often, and it wasn’t like he’d be back any time soon. It was a good thing it was dark. He wasn’t comfortable dancing with another man with too many lights around. It wasn’t something that was accepted. How could Ryan be so comfortable? Setting his glass on the counter, he let Ryan lead him to the floor.

 

_ Black velvet and that little boy smile _

_ Black velvet with that slow southern style _

 

That’s what he did at first. He swayed a little to the music, mostly keeping to himself. But he never let go of Ryan’s hand. Soon enough, Ryan brought him closer and closer until their bodies were touching, and Ryan placed a hand around Colin’s waist and they gently moved together. To anyone on the outside, anyone who could see them in the darkness at least, it seemed like two drunk men poking fun at the other drunken couples around them. But that was far from the case. 

 

_ A new religion that'll bring you to your knees _

_ Black velvet if you please _

 

As they found their pace, it quickened in time to the beat of the song. And with a sudden twist, and unable to extend Colin fully because of the crowd, Ryan spun them together as the chorus neared its end, and brought them back flush. Letting out a small surprised exhale, Colin never felt his heart beat faster than the moment where he could feel Ryan’s breath against his lips and felt a spark in his gaze as he stared into those wonderful green eyes, and was thankful that their enclosed hands were tightly so, to stop the shaking that he felt within them.

 

The night ended, and it all became a little bit of a blur. Slightly tipsy, the lot made their way from the bar, chatting each other up and saying their goodbyes. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for all of them. At least, those who were scheduled for it, anyways. Ryan and Colin were the last to exit the bar, and grabbing his hand, Ryan led Colin away from the others to talk to him alone. 

 

“Did you have fun?” he said, turning around and walking backwards in the street as he held Colin’s hand, grinning drunkenly. 

 

“Mhmmm.” Colin held Ryan’s hand tightly, as he looked both ways. “Ryan, you really shouldn’t do that.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Walk in the street without looking.” Colin snickered, stepping onto the sidewalk. He stared at Ryan for a while, and neither of them realized that their hands were still clasped together. Strangely enough, it felt right. It was a little weird, but there wasn’t any other way it could be described. Ryan moved his thumb along Colin’s hand, and that brought the latter back into reality. Coughing, he slipped his hand away, feeling blush creep onto his cheeks.

 

“Thanks for inviting me out with you guys. It was… Well, it was wonderful if I’m being honest. I never knew how much I needed that.” Playing it cool, he placed a hand in his pocket, and rubbed at his nose nervously. “I gotta get home though, it’s late. So… See you later?”

 

“Yeah... See you later.” Ryan said, rolling up his sleeves, and a soft smile rested on his face as he watched Colin trek the other direction, before heading towards the back of the store, trying to sober up before heading on home himself. 

 

Colin could feel his heart flutter as he started his long walk home. It wasn’t long, a mere fifteen minutes, but that was fifteen minutes too long for a man who was drunk and had aching feet. He kept his head low and his hands in his pockets, trying to think of something else, but he could only think about one thing. Well, one person, to be exact. 

 

“Oh, Colin,” he said to himself. “ _ Why _ do you do this to yourself?” He shook his head. Out of all the people, why did it have to be Ryan? Not that Ryan himself was bad. Far from it. From what he could tell, though he was cocky and brazen, he was goofy and kind. Not to mention very handsome…. What could he say, he had a type. And that dance…. That was something he would never forget. Why did his type have to be one of his bosses from work?

 

The sound of an engine revving loudly and a dark motorcycle pulling up next to Colin jerked him from his thoughts, and he glanced over at it. Stepping back from the curb with a slight stumble, he kept to himself and went to speed up his pace to get away from this strange person. After all, he still didn’t know the area yet, and wasn’t sure what types of people roamed around at night.

 

“Are you really _ walking  _ home?” 

 

A familiar voice. 

 

Colin looked back, and Ryan was removing his helmet, setting it down in his lap as he rested back in the seat, staring at Colin with a quirked eyebrow and a disbelieving look, as if Colin was committing the worst offense in the world. Once again, Colin’s heart skipped a beat. Oh, now that just wasn’t fair. 

 

“The buses and trains don’t run at one in the morning, Ryan. I’ve looked already.” He placed his hands on his hips. “And you can’t gripe at me. You’re driving home drunk, is that any better?”

 

“I’m not drunk, I knew I had to drive home later that’s why I only had a few beers.  _ You  _ on the other hand….” Ryan raised his hand and made a ‘so-so’ motion. He went quiet for a moment. “You need a ride home?”

 

Colin’s face softened at the kind gesture. “You don’t have to do that Ryan, I’m okay with walking, really.”

 

“Please?” Ryan rubbed at his helmet. “It’s late and you’re drunk, Colin. And we worked a long ass night and then made a long ass night longer. I know I’d be tired as hell, and I drive home. I’m not trying to force you though, I’m just… Worried. I want you to get home okay.”

 

Colin tapped his foot nervously as he thought about whether or not to take Ryan up on his offer. It  _ was  _ late, and he  _ was  _ tired, but he also didn’t want to put the other out regardless if he was offering or not. Though, it was a relatively new area, and the thought came up once again: he wasn’t sure what he could expect around this area at night. A moment longer and Colin gave a sigh. 

 

“Do you have an extra helmet?”

 

“You can just use mine.” 

 

Not what Colin wanted to hear, but took the helmet that Ryan had outstretched to him. Colin had a wonderful poker face, but on the inside his heart sped up as he situated himself in the seat behind Ryan, the flush contact creating the same feeling as when they were at the bar together, the added vibrations of the motorcycle not helping the case. Just before Colin put the helmet on, Ryan spoke up and asked where the other lived. Once Colin told him, Ryan put his hands to the grips as Colin put the helmet on, and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

 

“Alright.” He playfully revved the engine. “Hold on, okay?” 

 

And they were off. It turned a fifteen minute walk into an eight minute ride, and suddenly Colin wished it were a little longer. By the time he knew it, they were already outside of the apartment building. Reluctantly, Colin stepped off the motorcycle and handed back the helmet. And they were only accompanied by the soft hum of the motorcycle’s engine. 

 

“Thanks Ryan. I really appreciate it.” 

 

“It’s no problem. And… Hey, I’m sorry if I seemed pushy tonight, Colin.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I hope I wasn’t making you uncomfortable.” He scratched at his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “I was trying to make you feel welcome was all. You really do work a lot, and you do it well, and I really did want you to enjoy yourself and have a good time. And… I just like you. You’re nice to be around.” Not being the first time, but maybe the first time that night that Colin noticed, Ryan could feel his own cheeks heating up in embarrassment. He shrugged it away, keeping a hand on his head as he looked at the other with a grin. “I guess it’s nice being around you that’s all.” 

 

Maybe, Colin wasn’t the only one with insecurities. It was nice knowing that Ryan had a more subdued side to his personality. And maybe, he wasn’t alone in his feelings. “Ryan,” Colin started. He was going to take a chance. “I enjoyed every bit of tonight and I’m really happy you decided to force me out of my house. You have nothing to worry about. But, answer me this,” he crossed his arms, and gave a smirk. “When are you just gonna go on and ask for my number already?” 

 

Not expecting that, Ryan felt his face go red even more and found himself dumbfounded by the sudden remark. Colin waited for a reply, and found himself slightly nervous, but kept his face. Slowly, Ryan started to smile, showing off the smallest gap in his front teeth and trying to subdue light nervous laughter. 

 

“Hey, Col?”

 

“Yeah, Ry?”

 

“Mind if I have your number?”

 

“You sure can. Give me one second.” Heading up to his apartment for a pen and paper, it may or may not have dawned on Colin that Ryan technically already had his number at work when he filled out his resume, but, that was okay. Things happen. Just like now. And it was one of the best things to happen so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

“A second job?”

 

“Yeah. I have an interview in an hour or so.” Colin spoke, adjusting the tie on Ryan’s shirt as the latter got ready for work. Five months into their relationship, and it seemed Ryan suddenly ‘forgot’ how to tie a tie and keep it straight. He smoothed out the edges.

 

“That’s a lot, Col….” Ryan trailed off. Colin gave a small shrug, and went outside of the room into the middle of Ryan’s apartment and heading towards the door for his shoes. He would need to leave right as the other did. Ryan followed, unbuttoning the sleeves to roll them up to his elbow, giving a doubtful look, but kept the conversation playful even if he really didn’t think it was a good idea. “Don’t you shrug at me,” he said. “You don’t really  _ need  _ one. Doesn’t the job at the restaurant give you enough money?”

 

“It’s not really about the money more than it’s…” Colin thought for a moment. “About having too much time for my own good. I got my rest and now I gotta get on the roll again. I’ve always had two jobs, Ry, since I was eighteen. It’s just something I’m used to. Plus,” he finished tying his shoes and turned to face the other. “I don’t plan on living in that apartment forever you know. I gotta refill my savings since I used most of it to move over here….” Standing on his toes slightly, Colin kissed Ryan softly, placing his hand gently on the other’s cheek. 

 

Ryan kissed Colin back, pulling away and shaking his head and resting his forehead against Colin’s. “But you’re gonna work yourself to death. I don’t think I want to see you dead, Col.”

 

“I’ll manage. I always do.” Colin patted the other’s cheek, and stepped away walking backwards and holding his hand on the doorknob. “I’ll catch up with you after work, okay?”

 

“Alright….” Ryan gave the other a small smile, and grabbed his helmet and gloves off the table in the kitchen. “You need a ride?”

 

Colin shook his head, opening the door so that he and Ryan could leave the apartment and so Ryan could lock the door. “Nah. I’m gonna catch the bus.” Colin waved. “Catch you later, Ry. Love you, I’ll see you after work okay?”  

 

The breeze was nice when Colin exited the building, and he checked the watch on his wrist as he walked towards the bus stop. He would definitely make it on time to the interview, and he was excited for it. He needed something else to fill up the empty time he spent when he wasn’t working at the other one. The thought of his savings account flourishing and excelling further in life kept him driven. With the luck he'd been having, he found himself hopeful that things would work out right. 

 

The trip there wasn't out of the ordinary. But, when he reached his destination (it was like going to his first job, but only in the other direction plus a few minutes more) the ordeal didn’t go exactly as planned. It was a nice place near the uptown of Vancouver, a small and fancy restaurant. But he wasn’t going in to be a waiter. He was going in for a bartending position, and what happened? Well, he got the job, and he was ecstatic. Once again, lady luck was on his side. But that wasn’t what had his attention. As he was leaving the restaurant, placing something in his pocket, his eyes caught familiar blonde hair.

 

“Cheryl?” Colin said quietly, looking towards a booth in the far off corner. He was sure it couldn’t be- could it? Cautiously he walked towards the woman sitting down, and smiled brightly. “Cheryl?” he said again, but louder and more brightly. The woman looked up, and suddenly a shocked expression covered her face, gasping in her trademark high pitched way. 

 

“Colin? Is that you?”

 

“Yes!” He gave a small laugh. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came down for a visit with my family.” She shook her head, almost as if she wasn't believing what she was seeing. She stirred her afternoon coffee, thinking about her next move, and then moved it to the side. “Well come on, sit down. Don't be a stranger. How have you been?”  

 

“I've been wonderful!” 

 

Colin sat down, and they had a long, friendly chat over anything and everything. Things didn't change back home, it seemed. Everyone had their normal lives and their normal jobs. Essentially, Colin had the same life too, just somewhere different. Cheryl of course couldn't help but bring up the elephant in the room, an elephant that should have stayed down in its grave. 

 

Colin had ordered himself a coffee since he figured they’d be there for a while, and was in the middle of drinking it when she decided to break the silence. “You know he deserved a goodbye at least.” 

 

Colin could feel his smile falter. “I guess that's his fault then.” 

 

“Why didn't you tell us where you were going?  _ We  _ deserved to know, at least.”

 

“I just… It's a long story. I wanted to start fresh, that's all. I guess I just didn't….”

 

“Trust us?” 

 

Colin quickly looked up to her, and there was a moment of awkward tension. Maybe there  _ was _ a part of him that didn't trust his friends. Part of the reason he left without telling anyone was because most of his friends decided not to side with him in his decision to leave Scott, and then to up and leave Chilliwack. That week was one of the hardest of his life, because the people who should have been close to him and should have given him support, weren’t. Cheryl included. A long time friend, she was always there for him, and yet all the time together meant nothing in the end when she sided with that man. If he were to have told her- or told anyone -what if they told  _ him _ too? Colin didn’t need Scott knowing where he was. 

 

“I forgive you.”

 

“Um. What?” Colin snapped out of his zoned out state. 

 

“I can see those wheels turning in your head, Col.” She grinned. “I know that's what you felt. And maybe you deserved to feel that way, but I can tell that’s what it was. No one else might get it, but I do. And it’s okay.” 

 

Colin stared at her, not knowing how to react to that statement. But, she wasn’t wrong. He simply didn’t trust them. It must have been harder to admit than he thought. And suddenly, her being able to hit the nail on the head made him feel the slightest bit guilty. “Well… Thank you. I’m glad you understand.”  

 

“It’s fine, Colin. Not a problem….” There was a bit of silence for a while. Cheryl had her arms crossed, and one leg over the other, shaking her foot. Her face was scrunched in thought as she stared at her empty plate of food, and from a distance, she looked almost upset. But more than likely (hopefully) she was just in deep thought. When the waiter came back with the check is when she seemed to become herself again. “Well, I'm glad we talked, Col.” She gave him a wide smile, patting his hand. “Are you gonna be anywhere later?”

 

“Uh, not really, no.”

 

“Let's meet up then. Back here. We can catch up more. Maybe… Ten? Does that sound cool?” 

 

“Uh… Sure. Yeah. That's absolutely fine!” Grinning, she gave him a hug, paid for her meal, and went home. Colin did the same. 

 

\---

 

It was later that night. Colin, Ryan, and Drew were back at the restaurant (Greg would have joined, but there were prior commitments). Through the congratulations on his second job and a serious talk and partial reprimand from Drew, Colin struggled to keep his face as the night went on, a steadily declining contrast between his emotions at the beginning. She should be here right now, he thought. So why was it that they had gotten a table, they had ordered their food after an hour of waiting and even postponing eating itself, and Cheryl wasn’t there? Prodding at his pasta, he had his head resting against his hand, and Ryan’s arm around him was one of the things that kept him from slipping too far into his own mind. But eventually that safety blanket was removed when Ryan had to excuse himself to use the bathroom. Then, it was just the two, and a noisy, uppity restaurant, with overly expensive food and lackluster drinks.

 

“You’ve been quiet all night.” Drew said as Ryan was out of the distance to hear. “What’s wrong, buddy?”

 

“Oh, nothing really. I’m just wondering where she is.”

 

“Hey, I’m sure she just lost track of time. She’ll be here.”

 

“She doesn’t just lose track of time, Drew. She’s the type to be on time if it kills her.” Colin retorted. He sighed. “Sorry. I’m just frustrated.”

 

“It’s fine.” Drew said softly, pushing up his glasses. There was silence. “Can I ask something, Colin? Why did you move here, of all places?”

 

Colin looked at the other for a while before smiling softly. “A lot of reasons. It was just the cheapest and most beneficial option for me. I needed to start myself up again and I didn’t want to be anywhere near where I used to live. Probably would have distracted me.” He shrugged. “I had it all at one point. I worked my ass off for it too.” He trailed off. “Then… I ended up having nothing. I’ve had no family, I had no childhood friends, and the friends I had left me for someone else we all knew. And…. There was nothing left back home. So I just left. It’s,” he sighed. “A long story, haha.” Everything was a long story it seemed. 

 

Drew was attentive the entire time. He didn’t have much to say. “Well, if it’s anything at all, fuck ‘em.” Colin couldn’t help but give a laugh, and Drew continued on. “No really!” he smiled wide. Man, Drew knew how to radiate confidence and a casual aura. “I don’t know your story, and I don’t need to know, but know this Col;  _ we’re  _ your friends now. Yeah I’m your boss, yeah maybe all your friends are from work, all that good stuff. But, I can promise you this, you’re never going to get left behind. You got yourself a little family right here.

 

Completely different, but I’ve been in the military, and I come from a military family. I’ve had to leave a lot of things and a lot of people while growing up, and while I was enlisted, behind. I’ve known a lot of people who died, too . When I left, it was difficult because I didn’t have anything and I didn’t know where to start.  I know how hard it can be to have to completely uproot your life to change it, even if it’s for the better. Just remember, if things don’t work out, it’s alright. You just gotta learn how to work around it. Persistence, you know? So if she doesn’t show up? Fine. Something goes wrong? It happens, and you just gotta take it and roll with it.”

 

Colin gave Drew a somber smile. “Thank you Drew, that really means a lot to me.” 

 

Drew lifted up a hand in response, shaking his head. “It’s no problem. I mean it, even if it was a bit sappy.” 

 

Nodding, Colin twiddled with the empty glass in his hand, and wished that Ryan would come back from the bathroom already. He had a nasty relationship with being alone even though he should be used to it by now, and he liked having the other by his side. Sometimes, he wondered how he got so lucky so fast. A boyfriend, good paying jobs, actual friends that he could confidently call family. If only he could leave behind the past sixteen years. He glanced up and watched the other patrons of the restaurant fill the silence with their games, and Drew kept his eye on him. 

 

“You alright?” 

 

“Yeah. I’m alright.” Colin gave a small huff, and went to move off the booth.  _ Time to stop being a downer _ , he thought. “Here, watch my spot, I’m gonna go get us another round of drinks. If Ry comes back before me just let him know where I am.” 

 

Drew agreed, trying to give the option to pay for the next round and already pulling out his wallet, but Colin refused, insisting that it be his treat. He waded through the crowd of people, and counted the money in his wallet once he reached the bar. There wasn’t a lot, and now that he actually looked, maybe he should have taken Drew up on the offer. But it was too late now, so he settled on simple beers instead of the more expensive drinks.They would appreciate it any how. Colin tapped his leg lightly as he waited for the bartender, resting against the table with his head in his hand, and zoning out to the music that played.  He smiled at the woman behind the counter as she handed him a tray with three tall glasses of beer, and carefully picked the tray up. As he turned around, he bumped into another body, causing the liquid to splash around and create a small mess.

 

Colin cursed under his breath. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean that, are you alright?”

 

That’s when the person, a tall and lean red headed man, turned around. And Colin paled, swallowing hard, and felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes widen. How….?

 

“Colin? Is that you?”

 

Colin stayed quiet, biting his lower lip and spoke cooly. “Scott.”

 

Scott kept his eyes low on the other, looking him up and down before resting them on the beers. “You got some friends I don’t know about, or are you gonna share?”

 

“They aren’t for you.”

 

“Right; they’re all for you.” He scoffed, and Colin clenched the tray. “Guess you haven’t changed in that department, you’ll eat and drink anyone out of house and home.”

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Colin demanded, ignoring the insult and trying to keep his voice as calm as it could be. But inside he was freaking out, to say the least. How in the  _ hell  _ was this happening? Where did he come from? What reason did he have to be down here? How did he  _ know _ ?

 

Cheryl.

 

“Me? Oh, I’m just here enjoying a few drinks, maybe catching a bite to eat. Public space right? Better question; what are  _ you  _ doing here?” 

 

“I guess the same as you.” Colin went to get past Scott, keeping his head high in feigned confidence. Fake it until you make it right? But Scott decided he wasn't having any of it. Gripping Colin's arm in a stealthy manner, he forcibly drew him back. 

 

“Hold on, we’re not done yet.”

 

\---

 

Drew was eating away at his burger when Ryan came back. 

 

“Finally, goddamn. Did you give birth or what?” 

 

Ryan made a face towards him, but was more focused on the empty seat. Pointing a thumb to it, he asked a question without even speaking. Drew nodded his head towards the bar. That should have been the end of that conversation. The both of them went back to eating and talking, until a small commotion started to erupt near the back of the restaurant. Drew and Ryan both looked at each other with some confusion, and the confused noises of the other patrons spoke for themselves. The moment that glass shattered is when more concerned noises came about, and Ryan and Drew both looked over the booth, and saw from a distance Colin and a strange, tall man grabbing at his arm. Ryan swore he saw red at that moment. 

 

\---

 

“Get off of me, Scott.”

 

“Or what?” Scott held one of the three beer glasses in his hand, as the rest lay shattered on the ground alongside the tray. Colin lost his grip when Scott took one and shook his arm. He tried catching it, but instead caught a shard of shattering glass in his hand, causing it to gain a surface wound.

 

“Hey!” The bartender woman said in a stern and angry tone. “If you guys don’t stop I’m going to have to call the police. You need to leave right now.” 

 

Scott gave a scoff. “Gladly. Why don’t we finish this outside,  _ Col _ ?” 

 

“The  _ fuck  _ you are!” 

 

Colin and Scott both turned to the sound. Ryan went up to Scott and pushed him in the chest to get him off of the other man, not hearing Colin’s quiet ‘no’. Damn it, this shouldn’t be escalating like this! The action prompted the bartender to sneak away to the phone. Drew was not too far behind.

 

“And who is this,  _ Col _ ?” Scott said, glaring at Ryan as the latter wrapped his arms around his ex. Hearing their faint whispers of consoling made his anger rise even more. “Hey.” he demanded, shoving Ryan into Colin. “I’m talking to you.”

 

Ryan turned around quickly, pointing a finger in the other’s face. “You touch me or him again, and I  _ will  _ knock your lights out.”

 

“Yeah? You and what army?”

 

“Scott, you need to stop.” Colin interjected, getting between the two of them. “Go away, and leave us alone. Ryan,” Colin turned to the other and whispered. “Stop. Don’t make it worse, just go back with Drew and pay so we can get out of here.” 

 

“What and leave you alone?” 

 

“Ry, just listen to him. You’re making a scene.” Drew said. Without waiting for a response, Colin decided to leave the situation quickly, his hands shaking and a thin line of dried blood was caked on his right arm as he reached in his pocket to grab out money. It didn’t matter if he was over, he just placed it on the table, and wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

 

Why?  _ Why _ ? Why was this happening? This wasn’t real, right? Scott wasn’t here. Scott was back in Chilliwack torturing some other unfortunate soul with his charm and hurtful tendencies. Scott was back with ‘their’ friends an entire hour away. Colin shook his head and walked briskly towards the exit and trying to avoid the gazes of everyone in the restaurant, when a hand touched his own, and he jerked completely away. 

 

“Colin.” Ryan said. Colin stared at the other wide-eyed, and kept his breathing calm as he could, but still felt the tightness in his chest and his heart to threaten to palpitate. They shared a silent gaze out in the quiet and dark streets. Ryan went and brought the other into a close, and tight hug. Colin didn’t hug back at first, but soon closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and held the other close. He felt protected.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m… Okay.”

 

“Hey.” Colin and Ryan both turned around, seeing only for a moment the shine of red hair before before feeling a cold liquid permeate their clothes. 


	4. Chapter 4

There they were, huddled together, not entirely sopping wet, with a small crowd surrounding them and making sounds of shock. Really, most of the liquid landed on Ryan’s arm when he lifted it to block whatever he thought was coming when he saw it out of his peripheral vision. Some of it landed onto Colin’s arm and chest, but by a small margin. Regardless, Ryan let out a loud, guttural sound, and he charged towards Scott in a small fit of rage.

 

"You just don't know when to fucking  _quit-"_

 

“Ryan! Stop it!” Colin grabbed Ryan by the sleeve and forced him back, showcasing strength that one wouldn’t expect him to have. 

 

“Yeah Ryan, stop it.” Scott mocked, throwing the glass to the ground and watching it shatter. “Why don’t you let ‘im go so we can finish this?”

 

“Why don’t  _ you _ go away so we can go home?” Colin got in front of Ryan. This was  _ tiresome.  _  “Damn it Scott, why are you even here? You don’t even know him, so leave him alone.  _ You’re  _ the one making the scene and you need to leave and leave us all alone. What part of that don’t you understand?” Always the diplomat.

 

Scott came closer to Colin, shoving his chest a little bit, continuing to say profanities and call him and Ryan awful names, and Colin decided he had had enough, and pushed the other back, causing a slight stumble in Scott’s footing, giving him a look that said 'don't you fuck with me'.

 

“You little shit.” Scott muttered. “You don't touch me-!” 

 

“Don’t you fucking touch him!”

 

And it all happened in the fastest moment of everyone’s lives. Scott came for Colin in a hurried right hook, but Colin blocked him by throwing up his elbow just in time. Ryan, on the other hand, was already in the process of moving to the front of Colin partially to protect him, but mostly to start throwing the first punch. As luck (could it be called that?) would have it, Scott was the first to assault anyone and anything, but it only caused for more chaos to happen. As fists and tempers flew, no one realized that someone had decided to call the police, possibly a little longer ago than anyone had realized. Drew had come out of the restaurant as quicky as he could only to be a witness to the first punch thrown, and from then on was trying to stop the fight alongside other patrons. As the sound of the sirens came closer and the tired came to a screeching halt, two officers came out of the car, shouting, “Police! Don’t move!” And then suddenly, Ryan and Scott both found themselves forced away from each other, sat against the police vehicle in cuffs while Drew and others bargained with them. A crowd had drawn to the commotion, standing back as the rays of blue and red lights illuminated the brick walls.

 

“Officers please,” he began. “He didn’t start it. I was here, I witnessed it. It was self defense.”

 

“Sir I’m sorry, but you’re just one person. I’m gonna need more than you and your friend here to prove that statement.”

 

“It was,” a woman peeped up from the back. “The red headed one swung out of nowhere and the other guy retaliated. It wasn’t his fault officer. We all saw it.”

 

The dark skinned man put his hands up. “Alright, alright, hold on. Let me get all those who saw it happen out here and be ready to give some testimonials.” 

 

\--

 

Colin sat out to the side as he watched the officers take the red headed man into their car, finding himself lucky that there wasn’t any eye contact being made. One of the officers had come to talk to him separately from the group, and then proceeded to question Ryan and Drew, and a couple other witnesses. It seemed like it took forever, and it created the worst kind of anxiety within everyone involved. The flashing blue and red lights soon became hypnotic as Colin stared into them and hoped the situation would end soon. Soon, Ryan was able to be taken out of his handcuffs, but neither he nor Colin were able to walk away without a hefty fine. 

 

Colin stared at the ticket in his hands as the policeman talked to him and walked away to clear the scene and get back in his vehicle, in utter shock that even having played the most minor part, that he still got in trouble. A ticket on a clean record, and it was for disturbing the peace. What would his job think? How would Drew feel? And what about Ryan? Ryan had gotten something a lot worse, and more expensive than he did, even if he was using a self defense plea. The vehicles drove away, thankfully, with Scott in it. If anything, at least he was out of all their hair, and would likely (hopefully) be getting a long sentence. 

 

Colin walked slowly over to Drew, who was leaning against the wall of the restaurant. At least by this point, the bystanders had either gone back inside or had gone home thanks to police intervention. 

 

“What did they say to you?”

 

“Too much to remember.” Drew sighed, shaking his head. “This is fucking ridiculous.”

 

“I know…. I’m sorry about all this. I didn’t think it would go this far.” Colin didn’t have much to say, but, no one really did. 

 

"It's not your fault, Colin. Relax." Drew offered Colin a cigarette, of which, the latter happily obliged. 

 

They smoked for a while, and Colin kept his eyes on Ryan, who had disappeared to his ride, sitting on the curb next to it. He could only imagine the things going through that man’s head right now. 

 

“You guys need to get on home.” Drew finally spoke up after a while, tossing the butt to the ground and stomping it out. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow. Drive safe.”

 

Colin watched Drew leave, wanting to say something, anything, but Drew gave him a knowing look, telling him that it wasn’t the time nor the place to bother. Then he turned back to Ryan. Slowly, he made his way over to the other man, tentatively touching the other’s shoulder. Ryan glanced up at Colin, obviously done with today and everything about it. His face was starting to swell slightly, and he knew some bruises must be forming there, and other places he couldn't readily see. A thin trail of caked blood ran from his nose, but not to his chin. Colin had never seen Ryan so upset before, and it wasn’t pretty.

 

“Is… It alright if you can take me home, Ryan?” 

 

Ryan didn’t say much of anything. He stood up, letting his posture stand well as to show the entirety of his height, which created more intimidation than Colin realized could happen. Ryan went and grabbed the second helmet (after a while, he decided that it would be a good idea to invest) and handed it out to Colin in a harsh manner. He took it as Ryan started up the motorcycle, and they both became situated before taking off into the bitter cold evening.

 

\--

 

Ryan and Colin rode in silence from the scene, with Colin having his head buried as deep as it could get with a helmet on in Ryan’s back. Their ride was silent, and it wasn’t awkward, but there was obvious tension in the air between them both. They continued to ride, reaching the footsteps of Ryan’s apartment complex in a parking spot near the back. Colin looked out and was confused for a moment, not understanding why they ended up here and not over by his place instead. 

 

“Ryan?” he asked, removing the helmet, and looking a little ridiculous with his ‘helmet hair’. “This isn’t-”

 

“I know.” he said shortly, removing his own helmet and taking the keys from the ignition. He stood up from the seat and sat his helmet down onto the console of the motorcycle loudly. “Colin, look at me. And I need you to tell me the truth.” Colin kept his position on the back of the cycle and held the helmet in his lap, glancing up at the other with his brown eyes. Ryan stared back, and as much as he loved the other, he couldn’t help the frustration that was building up within him. “Who was that guy?” he asked, fast and bluntly.

 

“I don’t know Ryan.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

Colin was taken aback by the statement's tone. “Well, you don’t have to believe me then. I didn’t know who he was, and that’s that.”

 

“Col,” Ryan let out a laugh. “He called you by your name. Not even your name; a nickname. He was talking to you like he had known you for years. You were talking to him like you'd known him for years.” Ryan became a little more animated with his hands. “We got police called on us and we got fined tonight. I was put in  _ cuffs.  _ All because some asshole decided that he wanted to fuck around with you.  _ You _ specifically, Col.” Ryan tried to keep his temper down, but it was hard when anger seemed to be a given when it came to his personality. “And I don't care that I got in a fight because I'll do whatever for you, and I know you'll do the same for me. But if he's gonna be around doing things like that to you, I'm not okay with it. So you better tell me; who was it?”

 

“I. Don’t. Know.” Colin spoke each word with ironic conviction, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Listen, okay, he was just some guy that I bumped into on accident while I was standing up there. I made the mistake of telling him my name when I said sorry and when he asked because he asked like he was going to kick my ass. I have a habit of talking to people like I know them, you _see_ me talk to people like that.” A carefully thought out lie, and he hoped that Ryan would trust him. It hurt not telling Ryan the truth, but this wasn’t his business to be dragged into. Colin would be able to sort this all out. Besides, it’s not like Scott could do anything anyways since he was taken away by the police. 

 

Ryan eyed the other carefully and once again there was a brief moment of silence. “Do you promise me that’s all it was? Because you know how I feel about lying. Do you _promise_ me?” 

 

“I promise, Ryan. I’m not lying to you. It was just an accident, okay? I really didn’t know who he was.” 

 

_ I wish I didn’t. _

 

Ryan’s face became a lot softer, and he went towards Colin to envelop him in a hug. “Alright. I believe you.”

 

“Are you still upset at me?” Colin asked softly into the crook of the other’s neck.

 

“I wasn’t necessarily upset at you. I was mad at him and for him treating you and talking at you the way he did. I’m mad that I have a ticket and I’m mad that it happened. I guess I’m mad at everything right now. If I were mad at you though I wouldn’t be hugging you. Of which… Don’t leave me hangin’, Col.” Colin returned the hug with a little less enthusiasm than he wanted. "I'm sorry Colin. I didn't mean to lose my temper with you. I'm not upset with you. I mean it."

 

Colin sighed a sigh of relief. “Why am I at your apartment Ry?” 

 

“Honestly?”

 

“Well of course.”

 

“Because I’m scared something else could happen. And I don’t trust you being home alone even if whoever the fuck that was is locked up. I’m not saying you can’t take care of yourself, but I’m just… I don’t know. I’m scared.” Ryan spoke softly, and Colin couldn’t help but feel a tug at his heart strings and held Ryan closer than he had. He loved that Ryan had a vulnerable side, but it also was sad to see him that way. Colin pulled Ryan away from their embrace, and rested their foreheads together before giving him a gentle, reassuring kiss. 

 

“Let’s get inside. It’s getting dark.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun fact about me; I love writing very descriptive and violent things. I love blood. That being said, there's a graphic and violent scene in here, so please, be careful! I actually had to restrain myself from taking it a step further... And I'm tempted to make an alternate, more explicit chapter. But, for now please be warned, it gets graphic!

That night shook Colin up for a while, but as the days went on, life became simpler and routine again. Work, home, living, and getting by, except now he was able to do it with someone he loved, and who loved him. Colin thought that the coming days would get better. It was all some strange and fucked up accident. Scott was brash, angry, and petty, but he wasn’t stupid enough to waste his time on him like that. It would be fine. Scott would go back home to some other poor unfortunate soul- at least, when he served whatever sentence he was given, and it would all be fine. But he was horribly wrong. 

 

As time went on, things began to get a little more strange. Not immediately. In fact, things didn’t get strange until at least a few months after the incident. Strange letters started to appear in his mailbox. Innocent in nature, but still concerning. Some would say little things and simple, one worded greetings. Normally, Colin would just throw them away; it was probably some prankster. But, who would prank him? Drew? Ryan? It didn’t add up. Then they became increasingly violent, and vulgar, and then he knew it wasn’t his friends. What if it was…. No. It couldn’t be Scott. It had to be some bratty kid. But he started to keep them as stock piled evidence. 

 

Then stuff began to appear on his doorstep.

 

_ “You’re a little sneak Ryan.”Colin sauntered into the small apartment, holding a little flower in his hand.  _

 

_ “I am?” Ryan closed the door. _

 

_ “Yeah. The flower?” Colin shook it in the other’s face. “I mean if you wanted to be romantic, at least leave a note or something.” _

 

_ Ryan cocked his head, grinning in confusion. “I… Didn’t get you any flower, Col. You sure they were for you?” He walked towards the other and wrapped him in a hug, kissing his cheek. “Or do I have to have a little talk with some random stranger trying to win your affections?”  _

 

Another red flag. Then… Who’s sending the flowers?

 

Then it stopped being just flowers. It became flowers with little ants and honey. Unmarked cassettes. Unmarked cards with vague imagery. Vandalization of his apartment door with eggs. His door began to have little marks, one by one by one. Then, it became impossible to get into his house period. Glue in the locks? 

 

As time went on, Colin became a lot more fearful just to go outside and live daily. What was going on, and who was deciding to be the world’s biggest asshole? He knew the area he lived in wasn’t the greatest. But he didn’t think it was going to be that bad. Maybe it was time for an upgrade. For a moment, he thought about Ryan. Their relationship was well off enough that the possibility of living together wasn’t exactly out of the question, but he couldn’t admit this to anyone, he decided a long time ago. Not after he ‘told the truth’. Even though it wasn’t true, it couldn’t be (what if it was?) he couldn’t risk the safety of anyone else. He just couldn’t do it. So, he’d just deal.

 

Slowly, and slowly, Colin felt more and more isolated, and more frightened to come home, and more wary of going out to anywhere that wasn’t just work. He found shortcuts home, he kept an eye out for anyone who seemed out of the ordinary. Yet, there wasn’t anyone who was out of the ordinary. Not in his neighborhood, not at his jobs, not on the bus, nor on the trains. Then….

 

He wouldn’t admit that he was in denial of the obvious answer.

 

\--

 

He came home again, exhausted, both jobs taking a toll on his ever aging body. Giving a sigh, he forced himself up the stairs. He was scared of what he was going to see this time. Two months. Two of them, almost three. What could this person do next? As he reached the top, he was lucky enough to find that his door was fine. 

 

_ Thank god,  _ he thought to himself. Maybe the bratty little kid finally got done in. Until he saw one white envelope resting on his house carpet. 

 

Really,  _ again _ ? Colin shook his head with irritation, and let out a small sound of anger. If he found one more letter, he was going to scream. He had a stock pile of letters, a stock pile of photos, a stock pile of random objects just sitting on his table. When would this person  _ stop _ ? What did Colin ever do to them to be terrorized like this? He opened his door and shut it with force, tossing the letter out onto the table and tossing his keys alongside it. He didn’t have time for this shit. Yet this time, through plenty of unopened letters, he found himself drawn to it. He stared at it on the table, sitting there perfect and pristine, mocking him. 

 

Furrowing his brows, he walked over, and opened it. 

 

_ Every move you make _

_ Every breath you take  _

_ I’ll be watching you _

 

He swallowed hard.

 

_ scott _

 

\---

 

_ “What do you mean you can’t do anything?” _

 

_ “I’m sorry sir, but there’s nothing we can do to help you. It’s not substantial evidence, it could have been tampered with, and unless he’s making a threat to you or until we see him, we can’t do anything to help you..” _

 

_ “Ma’am, with all due respect,” Colin pointed to the photos and letters that he had laid out on the table. “Isn’t this evidence enough? I know exactly who’s been doing this to me, he’s been doing this for three months now, he won’t leave me alone. He has made threats against me, he’s vandalized my property.” _

 

_ “Technically an apartment isn’t your personal property.” _

 

_ “Regardless ma’am, he’s vandalized property period. Isn’t that an offense?” _

 

_ “Okay; are you sure you didn’t do anything to provoke these actions?” _

 

_ “Yes, I am.” _

 

_ “Why haven’t you reported to us sooner?”  _

 

_ “Because I didn’t know who was doing it. And now I do.” _

 

_ “The most we can do is keep a lookout in the area, but we won’t be able to make arrests until we see threats being made to you physically, sir. I’m sorry.” _

 

_ \-- _

 

“Hey Colin?” 

 

Ryan had his chin resting in his hand as they rested in the couch together in silence, holding the other’s hand and rubbing his thumb across it and not paying entire attention to the movie that was playing on the television. He had glanced over to Colin when he realized the other seemed in deep thought and was also not paying attention to the movie. “Can I ask you somethin’?”

 

“Shoot, Ry.” 

 

“You don’t come over too often anymore. Is everything alright? ‘Cause it’s making me worry.” He said softly. “You know if something’s wrong, you can tell me.”

 

Colin glanced over to Ryan. As much as he wanted to admit, he just couldn’t do it, especially now that the police were essentially a bust. Tough it out, tough it out. Instead, he gave the other a somber smile, and scooted closer to lean against him. “I’m sorry for making you worry, Ry. Everything’s been fine, I’ve just… Been super tired. It’s been rough with work, that’s all.” He crossed his arm and snuggled close into the crook of Ryan's arm. “Don’t worry. Okay? Things are fine.”

 

If he kept saying it, would it eventually become the truth?

 

\--

 

Another rough night for the second job. But the pay was worth it. Colin and his manager were just finishing the last of the duties before they could finally be released from, as they like to call it, “prison".

 

“You sure you got the doors, Col?”

 

“I sure do, Tammy. Don't worry, get on home.” Colin smiled towards his general manager, shooing her towards the door. “You forget I know how to close the store. It's fine don't worry.”

 

Tammy grinned as she placed the final drawers in the safe and stood from the office chair to lock the door. “You're too nice, sweetie. You get on home too, okay? Be safe.” She tossed the keys in his direction. “You know I would stay later. But I gotta get home to my kids. Dad’s working the overnight shift right now.”

 

“I know, you don't have to give me a reason. Go on! I'll be fine.” He laughed.

 

\--

 

“Fuck, it’s cold….” Colin whispered under his breath, quickly jiggling the door handle to make sure the door was securely locked before shoving his hands and the keys into his thick jacket pockets. He started his walk home, and he silently wished there was some sort of public transit running towards his home at this hour. Having been through worse in worse neighborhoods, it wasn’t the walk that was the issue, but more of the fact that he was absolutely exhausted. He’d worked both jobs tonight, and the exhaustion led him to be a little more careless than he had been the past months. He was thinking about Scott, and the things he was sending him, and the idea that he was so close by but nowhere to be found... . It scared Colin, but, one night out of all the nights spent worrying couldn’t hurt. Nothing had happened so far. Ryan’s place was no longer an option, he’d get home in no time, he’d be okay. Right? Lost in his thoughts, he yawned, and tried to shake himself awake as he rounded a corner, not noticing the shadowed figure that made their way smoothly behind him. 

 

The figure kept their distance, keeping their footsteps as quiet as they deliberately could, and kept their eyes keen on Colin, like an animal stalking its prey. But, they weren’t quiet enough, and soon started to make their actions louder, and moves more careless, as if they were trying to intimidate the man in front of them. Banging the walls, scraping and stomping their feet on the ground, kicking over trash on the concrete sidewalk. Colin noticed that something was wrong a long time ago after he realized that he wasn’t alone, and when he could feel eyes boring into the back of his skull as he walked. Colin began to walk a little faster in hopes to elude the person behind him. He wanted to glance behind at the perpetrator, but he was afraid that if he stopped, that it would be bad news. He was afraid that he already knew who it was. He gulped, and decided to take a shortcut to his house, quickly moving to turn another corner to break out into a run, but was stopped when hands gripped at his shoulder, and pushed him into a wall. 

 

Letting out a yell, Colin spun around quickly, ready to deliver a right hook to his assailant, but was too slow. Instead, Colin felt a hard fist colliding with his cheek, and he was sent flying on the ground, bumping into the heavy dumpster on his way down. His vision became hazy, his hearing temporarily impaired in one ear, and his breath was taken out of him. Only one thought came into his mind; what the  _ hell _ ? 

 

His breath couldn’t be caught as the assailant quickly began to kick Colin in his stomach and stomp all over his body. Colin let out strained noises as he curled into himself, trying to block the blows. Suddenly, he felt a body straddle him, and Colin finally got a good look at who it was as his arms were pinned above him.

 

“S-… Scott?”

 

“Heya.” Scott grinned. “Miss me?” 

 

Colin had no time to answer as a fist was brought to his face again, only this time his lip was split, and a few more blows had his nose running a red river. Eventually Scott stopped, letting Colin cough up the blood from his mouth and watched as it stained his teeth red and the blood from his nose to stain his cheeks. Scott got up and close into Colin’s face, and the latter could smell the faint smell of hard liquor on the other’s breath. 

 

“Jail’s not a fun place to be, babe. Good thing I wasn’t in there for that long.” Scott couldn’t help but chuckle deeply, and look around to make sure no one was around them before turning his attention back. “I’ve been watching you all night, baby. Tucked away in a little corner. You even passed by me three times.” Scott grabbed Colin by the jacket and lifted him up, pushing him against the wall. “And you’re just the same as when we first met; shitty service.”

 

“How,” Colin took in a deep breath, but slight pain shot through his sides. “How-”

 

“I’ve been watching you for a while now. A long, long while. You know… You never gave me time to even explain myself. When you moved away I was really,  _ really  _ devastated. But you know that-  _ look at me. _ ” Scott threatened, shaking Colin and keeping his grip strong, but Colin didn't look. “I followed you here after some gentle persuasion from your friends. Not that they needed much. They still don’t believe you.”

 

So it wasn’t all in Colin’s mind. They didn’t show up for a reason that night after they met. They were just getting news. The latest  _ gossip _ . How dare they. And he wasn’t crazy. The letters. The stuff. Seeing this man out of the corner of his eye, only to be met with nothing when he looked around. “Why are you doing this to me?” Colin struggled to speak. “Just leave me alone….”

 

“Why? To teach you a lesson; it’s what you get for fucking me over.  _ No one  _ fucks me over and gets away with it. You’re a fucking prick for rejecting my shit, too. And frankly? Because I can. And guess what else? Neither you nor your little boy toy can do shit about it.”

 

It was silent for a moment before Colin had the guts to speak. “Fuck you.” Colin said, the blood and spit from his mouth spattering against Scott’s face as he spoke in his hushed, angry tone. Scott bit his inner cheek, anger rising. Colin took the silence as initiative to try and run but he struggled to get out of Scott’s tight hold. He gripped at Colin’s hair, and pulled him forward, turning him around and slamming him against the wall. Scott got sickeningly close to Colin’s ear, the gross heat of his breath sending shivers down Colin’s spine. 

 

“You just don’t know when to quit, do you? Oh my God… When are you going to  _ learn _ ?!” Scott’s voice rose to a yell.

“You  _ fat _ ,” Scott bashed Colin’s face into the wall, once. “Fucking faggot  _ freak _ !” Then twice. Colin felt blood trickle down over his already swelling eye as an abrasion was made on the top of his eyebrow. Scott threw Colin unto the ground, hovering over the other as he forcibly turned the other over, shoving his back against the wall. 

 

“This time, baby,” Scott grinned with malice, but the grin quickly turned into a scornful frown. “You ain’t  _ never  _ gonna forget me.” Quickly, Scott had his hands around Colin’s belt buckle, ignoring the muted, frightened ‘no’ that escaped bloodied lips. “I’ll show you never to mess with a man like me again.”

 

Colin watched in disoriented horror as Scott began to work his hands on Colin’s pant button and exposed him to the cold night air, then went to work on his own. Hurriedly his hands felt around for anything to get Scott off of him, and his hands gripped the neck of an empty liquor bottle. With all the strength he could muster, he gripped at the neck, and smashed the bottle against Scott’s head, the bottom corner colliding with his temple, causing the other to topple over. It didn’t matter to Colin whether or not Scott fell unconscious for one second, or if he managed to knock him out for longer, but as soon as Scott was off, Colin struggled to stand up. Pulling his pants back on, Colin ran, staggeredly, but he ran, and he didn’t care where he ended up. Although, he knew exactly where he was going. 

 

\---

 

Ryan stood in his living room, mastering the art of air guitar to one of his favorite scenes in one of his favorite movies. It was pretty late for a thirty year old man to be awake at this hour, let alone be playing the damn air guitar, but sometimes having a little moment never hurt anyone, especially when things were stressful enough. He gave a chuckle at himself as the scene ended, and sauntered to his kitchen. He looked through his fridge, and saw nothing of interest.

 

He gave a small groan. “Why didn’t I go to the store earlier? Oh yeah,” he let the door shut, muttering under his breath. “Because I’m a lazy piece of shit, that’s why.” Ryan shook his head, and went to his pack of cigarettes on the counter. “Guess I’ll go later.” He grabbed out a cigarette and reached for his lighter, but stopped abruptly as loud banging happened against his door. Sending a pang of panic and confusion throughout his body, his first instincts were to go turn off the lights and find a blunt weapon to fight off any offender that may intrude. That was until he heard a familiar voice. 

 

“Ryan,” the voice yelled out. “Open the door.” Another bang, though less forceful. “Please, goddamnit.”

 

Confused further, Ryan hurried to the door, and looked through the peephole. All he saw was the bloodied face and head of someone too familiar. “Oh… Oh my God.” He quickly unlocked the chain, fumbling with it in his fingertips, and as the door opened Colin stumbled in, dripping blood onto the white carpet. Ryan didn’t know what else to do besides hold the other as he practically collapsed in his arms, not bothering to close the door behind them. 

 

“Colin- Colin! Look at me, wha-” How do you form words? Ryan gently and swiftly brought Colin down to the floor as the other was already losing strength in his legs anyways, holding his face in his hands as he spoke with panic in his voice. “Colin what happened?”

 

“Ambulance… Call an ambulance….” the other muttered, not having the breath to be any louder than a whisper. Ryan sat still for a split second before rushing up towards the landline, dialing emergency services and dragging the phone back to where Colin was laying to continue to hold him. 

 

Time seemed to go forth in a blur. All he could hear was Ryan’s voice fading in and out of his ears in a fuzzy drone. Colin felt so heavy and it was a struggle to keep consciousness. The feeling of blood leaving one’s body…. It was a strange and terrifying experience. Feeling cold, feeling tired, feeling breathless, the pain… The pain….

 

_ I’m scared, Ryan.  _ But he couldn’t mutter it out.

 

“Okay, Col,” Ryan hung up the phone in a hurry. “They’re coming, they’re coming, okay? You just gotta stay awake.” 

 

There was no response.

 

“Colin?” Ryan leaned down to Colin’s face, touching it lightly, causing the other to stir and roll his eyes around in any direction. “Please don’t go to sleep. Don’t go to sleep.”

 

_ “Don’t go to sleep….” _

 

_ Don’t… Sleep…. _

 

Unsuspecting blackness.


End file.
